You Are The Medication That Keeps Me Alive
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.
1. Chapter 1

" _After all, it's one thing to run away when someone's chasing you. It's entirely another to be running all alone."_

Jennifer E. Smith

 **Prologue:**

The rain began to howl and drops trickled down her hair. Her vision was blurry. Water clung to her eyelashes like ice. Her hood fell off but she didn't bother to place it back on her head. She continued to run, her knees aching. She needed to get away. Her heart beats were like a million drums and her breathing was a ragged mess. Clutching onto her stomach where her wound lied, she whistled loudly hoping that this would go her way. In mere seconds, the horse appeared. Grinning despite the dire situation, the young woman leaped onto the horse as it began to gallop through the shadowed forest. "Come on, boy." She murmered, grunting softly.

They passed small cottages, mostly empty and a few civilians who ran away at the sight. Feeling as if she might pass out, she brought the horse to a halt. "It's alright." Just before she could regain her composure, she heard the distinct sound of voices. Voices she did not wish to hear. The horse stiffened.

In a matter of moments, they surrounded them swords drawn. "Yield now and we will not hurt you." The leader of the knights stood ahead of them, his eyes murderous. She could not allow them to hurt her. Slowly, she grabbed ahold of the horse's rope and tugged softly, indicating the leave. Instantly the horse began to gallop and the knights shouted at one another to follow. She broke through the first two knights and managed to head east despite the arrow that lodged into her arm. She screamed in agony and brought her other arm to grasp the arrow. With eyes shut and fist clenched, she pulled the arrow out of her flesh watching as blood dripped onto her horse's mane. "Sorry boy." She whispered, too weak to say anymore.

The storm grew larger as thunder struck the grey colored sky. Abruptly and without notice, the horse stopped his steps and let out a neigh. He threw her off his back and she collapsed onto the dirt covered ground, her body limp. Blinking her eyes, she saw that he was wounded. Arrows were lodged in his legs. Grasping for anything near her, she heard the steps of people coming towards her. The knights. She was not able to move. She kept blinking, trying to see. She listened as one of them sneered and felt someone touch strands of her hair. Before she could react to their actions, she fell into a pit of darkness.

"We must take her to the king. He will be most satisfied." An old knight uttered, a smirk planted on his fat, red face.

"What is she?" A young one asked, face conjured into an expression of confusion.

The old knight rolled his eyes and kicked the girl's shoulder with his boot. "A nasty warlock. One of the only ones left."

 **[a/n: Please review for the next chapter! Thank you.]**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Anything that you cannot sacrifice pins you. Makes you predictable, makes you weak."_

Mark Lawrence

 **Chapter 1:**

When she came to she found a guard staring down at her, a disgusted expression on his face. She tried to blink a few times but it seemed that all her energy was gone. She tried flexing her fingers and the man laughed maliciously. "Sorry warlock. Can't use your magic now." He pointed his finger to where her hands and legs were cuffed. She murmured something but he could not hear it due to the rope covering her lips. She tasted blood on her tongue. The man bent down to meet her stormy eyes. "It's a shame y'know. You're a pretty one." He placed his hand on her cheek and she jerked away, fixing him with a dark glare. He merely chuckled and threw her a piece of bread that fell away from her reach. The cell door shut with a loud click and Tessa was left with only her thoughts.

She tried to pull at the cuffs but they were much stronger than her small body. The more she tugged at the metal the more it hurt her hands. Her breathing became labored. There was no way out. She glanced up in slight hopes of finding a window but was left with no luck. The room was too dark and she could not hear anything but silence on the other side. Tears sprung from her eyes. No, she would not cry. There was always hope, right? She screamed once. Then twice. No one came. She never cried because she always thought there was a way. Now she could not escape and the air around her was becoming thick. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead and neck with sweat. She was no longer wearing her cloak but a nightgown spotted with dry blood.

What could they do to her? What were their intentions? With one last desperate try, Tessa reached her fingers for the bread. It lay inches away from her grasp. With a grunt she gave up, knowing that the guard had launched the food there on purpose. She screeched yet again and thrashed her body in frustration. The rope around her mouth slipped down her neck. "Please! Let me out!" She screamed, her voice shrill and not at all like her usual strong tone.

With an impassive expression on her pale face, Tessa stared down at her bleeding hands and felt her eyelids flutter shut.

 **[XXXXX]**

"Father." The young man stated, bowing before staring upwards at the throne. The older man nodded, his fingers tracing the gold on his ceremonial chair. His dark eyes met his son's.

"We have caught her. She put up a strong fight from what I can tell. Now we must get the information, William." William quirked an eyebrow at the words.

"Shall we use the whips-"

His father cut him off with a quick wave of his hand. "No. I want you to speak to her. She already knows my seeking of her. She does not know of you. I want to know more about her power. Her past."

William waved a strand of his hair away from his forehead. "What makes you believe she will trust me? Of all people, father, you know I am in no need of communicating with others."

King Edmund chuckled his streak of grey hair shaking slightly. "Go, my son. I most certainly trust you to complete my duties." He rose back to his feet as a guard hurried to accompany him. The older man whispered something to him and turned back to William. "I must take my leave. Speak to me of the progress when the sun sets." With that, the king strode off, his silver cape floating in the air behind him.

William gritted his teeth and released an impatient breath. Padding down the hall to the underground stairwell, he was met with a military knight. "I do not need assistance. Leave." He said harshly, pushing passed the middle aged man. Narrowing his eyes, he found the room off the corner of the rest of the cells, placed only for the most dangerous of criminals. Grabbing ahold of the key, William pushed it into the hole and watched as the door swung open to reveal a space of pure darkness. Scowling, he tugged at the torch from the hall and stepped inside.

What he saw took him by surprise. It was wa young woman, much like him. She was petite and slender, her body crouched at an odd angle. Her brown hair was plastered on her skin and she only wore a gown that reached just below her knees. Her hands were bleeding, he could tell. Her cheeks were bruised and dark purple. What could be so dangerous about her? "What do you want?" He heard her ask weakly, as if there was nothing she could actually say but that. Her eyelids opened slowly to reveal glistening grey orbs.

William bent to meet her gaze. "You seem to be well off." He said, deciding to ignore her question. He studied her as she tried to straighten up and then winced in pain.

"You never answered my...my question." She whispered, her head tipping back to stare at the ceiling. He pondered what the guards and his father had done to her. She appeared to be so weak. So frail.

"Do I have to?" William responded, biting his bottom lip.

She fixed her gaze on him then to the ground as if she found nothing interesting about him. Her head remained inclined downwards and William was ready to ask what she was doing when he saw drops of liquid fall to the the cement flooring. His blue eyes widened. She was crying.

"Please..." He heard her urge. "Please, let me go. I swear- I swear I'll leave. I need my brother." She whispered to herself, her shoulders trembling.

William sucked in a breath. Was his father this cruel? Then again, he was the same. Rising to his feet, he stared down at her figure once more. "There is no way out. Cry all you want but nothing will change." She instantly glanced up and he met her tear stained face.

"I hope you rot in hell. You and your damn father. You are all monsters." She uttered, her voice now strong and filled with an intense hatred. William did not answer and simply let the cell close behind him ready to tell the king of their great conversation. At least she spoke. He decided he would ask his father what he wanted from the girl in the morning. His mind was reeling for answers.

 **[a/n]: Thanks for reading! Please review so that I can continue. Longer chapters will be ahead. Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to."_

Jodi Picoult

 **Chapter 3:**

A warlock. That was what she was. The only one left. Warlocks were dangerous. Almost unbeatable. They had powers beyond imagination. Beyond the average warrior. William had participated in the Great War, of course, on the victorious side. His father had an army worth a million soldiers. An army so strong, civilians feared of even mentioning its name. And yet this girl was a warlock. The one who appeared so weak and fragile. The one who had scars across her back and a seeping wound on her stomach. She did not look like much. He had never met a warlock before. He never saw one nor fought one. In the war, he was placed on the defensive wall. His role was to place a barrier against the coming enemy. It was quite simple. The doubt of his father angered him.

The king had killed warlocks. As he and his knights approached fort after fort, they killed warlocks with the worst of manners. Stories had passed down about them. Warlocks were said to be the key of a battle. The key to success. They were said to be made by the blood of an angel and the blood of a human. William did not think much of it. They were myths for entertainment. He shook his head and trudged into his room, blinking away from his invading thoughts. He found Jem, his servant and best friend, down the hall. His eyebrows rose. "And where are you going my dear James?"

His companion smiled and bowed despite the many times William advised him not to. "I am to visit the warlock. I must give her a meal."

William shrugged his shoulders. "I thought she was given food."

James pursed his lips, his face in hard concentration. "She is a warlock, William. She will not be treated well by the staff. I must be able to help. She remains a human." The prince snorted and waved his fingers in the air before sauntering into his quarters.

Jem watched him with a certain amusement in his yellow-green orbs. He scanned his surroundings and quickly took the stairs underground where he spotted the cell. It was quite horrifying. No human would survive in such a small space. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of dried blood and stepped in, clutching his torch closely.

She was staring at him. Her hair was tousled and her lips were parted. She was a beauty. Even he, a servant, had to admit it. Her body was slender but wounded in several places and he nearly flinched as he heard her move away, a bone cracking. He listened as she whimpered softly and tried to get away from him. He held his arms upwards. "I have a meal. I am not here to hurt you." Her shoulders remained stiff but he noticed her nod.

Smiling gently at her, he grabbed the tray closer to him and sat across from her. She was peering at him in curiosity. He did not want to meet her eyes for he would get lost in them. "Who are you?" Her voice was like velvet. Soft but firm.

"A servant of William's. Have you met him? He is the prince."

She bristled at the name. "He is cruel. Just like Edmund."

Jem laughed. "No he is not. You just do not know him like I do. I believe he puts a mask on to keep emotions from seeping through."

"Why is that?"

"I do not know." He picked up the loaf of bread and ripped it into two. He handed it out to her.

She winced. "I can not. My hands. There are cuffs. I can not move."

The weakness in her tone was so evident. What had she done to suffer this much? "Do you mind if I feed it to you?" His question made his own cheeks color in embarrassment but she took no mind.

"Please." He brought the bread and lifted it to her lips. She took it in her mouth and chewed. She was young. Much like him. Wouldn't a warlock be older?

"May I ask your name?" She asked again.

He smiled. "You ask many questions. Do you know that?"

Her eyes lowered. "I do not see what is wrong with that."

Jem watched her, bewildered by her behavior. "It is James. You can call me Jem. And you are?" He fed her a spoon of the soup, blowing onto the liquid to make sure it was not too hot.

She took a moment to answer. "Theresa Gray. Tessa."

He brought the last of the bread on his finger tips and raised it to her lips. Her lips touched his hand and he apologized, wanting to make sure he did not hurt her. "Do you need anything else?" He asked her. He knew for certain that if the king found out of the action he was performing, a consequence would be expected.

"Clothes please. I-I need a change. I do not believ-"

James cut her off with a cheeky grin. "I shall bring what I can. Do not worry, Theresa." Her name rolled down his tongue like a sugary sweet.

She released a shaking breath and he wanted nothing more but to make her feel better. He did not have the power. He was simply a poor man in a castle. She was a warlock. "Thank you, James."

And that was enough for him to try and come back the next day.

What he did not notice were the sapphire eyes that watched them from behind.

 **[]**

 **[Please review for more!]**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."_

William Goldman

Tessa tried to move her aching feet but they were still tightly shackled. The cracked cement ground was stained with dried blood and the remnants of pieces of bread she could not reach. Of course, Jem visited. Though not often since if he was caught helping the enemy, he would be slaughtered, then and there. He was sweet and pure hearted. Perhaps it was because he was a servant. The poor were usually always the kindest. He brought clothes for her but they had to be dirty in a way, ripped on a spot so the guards would suspect nothing. She felt better than the first day but she wondered if she would ever be able to walk again. It had been weeks. She did not remember daylight. Her heart ached for adventuring. For walking on soft earth.

She released a soft breath, her chest rising slowly. She heard the sound of footsteps coming near her and tried to sit upright out of respect for Jem. The metal door slammed open with a metallic creak and Tessa tried for a small smile of greeting. But it was not Jem. It was the prince. Her skin prickled and she shrunk back reluctantly. He appeared as magestic and magnificent as ever. His long tendrils of black hair wavy across his head. Piercing blue eyes that searched the room and landed on hers. She did not look away. She would not give him the satisfaction. "What do you want?" Her voice was surprisingly cold.

He wore armor as if ready for battle. A long black cape followed his tall body. When he reached her, he bent to his knees so that their faces met in height. "You are quite mouthy for someone in prison, warlock." The way he uttered warlock made her pull away from him. The sound of her metal shackles echoed. He wasn't smiling but there was something dancing in his eyes. Something heavy and distant.

"You will not kill me. That I know for certain." Her voice shook and she sucked in a breath to steady the beats of her heart. A silent moment passed and then he sat. Her eyes grew wide and she thought of all the possible things he might want from her. All of them were terrifying.

"That is true. Your kind of filth deserve other forms of punishment." The statement made her veins want to burst. Her blood to boil.

Before she could bite her damn tongue, she spoke harshly back, "If I am filth then you must be a disgrace to God. You are blinded by riches and by the sight of blood. Hell, you are your own kind. You do not know your father. He is the most vile man in all the kingdoms. No one is pure in this world. That servant stands taller in my eyes than you will ever." Her small hands were fisted and her knuckles a vivid white.

William searched her face. He did not appear angry and she felt hopeless at once. She wanted him riled up. Even if he struck her, at least he would show something. "I am no disgrace to God, I can assure you that." His voice was shockingly quiet. Thoughtful. "Perhaps we do not choose the paths that take us here." He rose to his feet suddenly. The abrupt movement caused her to jump slightly. The air was cold again. Tighter.

Before he could start to walk, he turned back to her. "Jem will always be held higher than me. Even I know that." The door slammed behind him, the sound rich and oddly silent.

Tessa stared at her hands. She wondered about him. He spoke of Jem like royalty but he was just a servant while he was a mighty prince. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to make sense of it all but her mind was blank and the only thing she could possibly think of were striking sapphire eyes.

 **xx**

She woke when she felt sharp pain on her side. She cried out and groggily lifted her eyelids only catch a glimpse of a knight's foot in the air. She scrambled away from him but another foul kick followed, this time on her thigh. Her eye vision blurred slowly and heard the man's heavy laughter, thick with cruelty. "You're lucky the king needs you or else I would have used you as a whore, you filthy scum on earth."

He pushed her upwards. Her body stung. Blood dripped against her lips, hot and dark. She could not stand. She didn't think she knew how to. The knight launched her like a rag doll, not caring that her ankle was twisted or the fact that her stomach bled where he had opened up a fresh wound. She stayed silent even as he carried her up the long stairwell and into a brightly lit platform where dozens of soldiers stood, spears and swords in their arms. It took a while for her grey eyes to register the amount of light in the room. The man holding her released her roughly to the ground without caution or warning and muffled a shout as more blood fell from her thin gown. Fear clawed at her chest and she crawled quickly into a kneeling position finally seeing the king standing several feet away, a small army of about eight standing around him.

What was going on? She glanced across the grand halls and saw that all the windows and doorways were covered with knights, the steel of their weapons illuminating. She felt weak. Tessa clutched at the wound on her side and knew that her fingers would come out crimson if she pulled away. Kind Edmund looked as cowardly as ever. He stared at her and his broad smile was displayed to all who had eyes. "It is a pleasure to have such a mistake of God in our castle." Tentative laughs were heard soon after. She did not dare to say anything. They had numbers and she could not think of using her powers now when she did not have strength.

Her eyes wandered to a corner where she saw Jem. He stared at her. His orbs were wide. He shook his head a tiny bit, barely noticeable. _Don't try anything._ The message was clear. She looked away, afraid someone would notice their silent conversation.

"She is quite a beauty, is she not? She could be mistaken for a wench." This time, the chuckles and giggles of women were heard. Tessa winced. Her head was throbbing. "Bring her here. I wish to see the warlock up close." She didn't move. A few men stepped forward and grabbed her body roughly. One of them placed his hand purposely on her wound. She screamed. She could not hold it.

She fell to the ground, her hands centimeters away from the king's feet. "I would like to try an experiment on our little dear. Something my team and I have been working on for what seems like centuries." A few smiled at that. "This dagger." Silence swept the area like the flame of a candle. It was not an ordinary dagger. It was golden with drawings etched on the hilt. It gleamed from every direction. "It will be able to torture and to slowly drain the powers of warlocks until they are empty. Without a soul. Hollow." The tension in the room grew louder and Tessa realized what was going on. She pushed herself away but her arms were held by two men and her legs by a heavily armed dark man. She shouted. "Let me go!" Her voice was hoarse and the crowd watched in amusement as the dagger drew nearer to her body.

The king did the honors. Her body was trembling, her chest heaving. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Nobody could hear her. Everyone laughed. An electric shock struck her body when the dagger cut just below her breasts. She cried out in pain and tried to wrench away from the knights but their holds were like iron. Then everything went black.

 **xx**

She woke in her cell, shackled like before. Her body was drained. The dagger had done its job. Her gown fell down her shoulders revealing deep scars and wet blood still seeping through her thin cloth. Her lips were parched. She wanted something to drink. Her head felt cloudy like someone had laid a punch to it.

Tessa didn't even notice the door opening. She didn't look up. She already felt weak. Death was much easier than enduring this pain. "Here." A cup of water was set against her lips and she wasted no time to drink. It was Jem. He was watching her with beautifully hooded eyes. He fed her pieces of hot bread and some leftover chicken that was to be thrown after the royal feast. "Tessa?"

She didn't speak. She glanced upwards, the light in her eyes was dull. "You must grow strong. I am trying-trying anything possible to help you escape but it is nearly impossible. The royals take pride in you like a valuable item." His voice was angrily bitter.

Tessa nodded. And then the door creaked open again. This time, the prince. She did not fear his presence this time but only worried about what would happen to Jem. Jem gracefully stood though his face was tightly drawn. "William. What are you doing here?"

The obsidian haired man nodded his head towards her. "Making certain she is alive. Father's orders."

"Well, no worries then. I've provided for her. You may attend your business, Will." There was something in Jem's voice she could not decipher. The prince must have noticed it too because his eyebrows raised slowly.

"I have no business to attend to, dear friend." And he continued to stand in the cell as if challenging the means of the mere servant. Tessa remained silent. Jem returned to her side, ignoring the royal who stood beside him. He had a wet cloth in his hand. Dipping it further into a small bucket on warm water, he leaned closer to her and place the towel upon her forehead.

She breathed out a soft sigh. He wiped the blood from her face. Tessa shut her eyes letting his warmth fill her. His silver hair fell across his forehead as he worked in concentration. "Tessa?"

She lifted her eyelids. She was ready to slumber. Instead her orbs met the prince's. He was watching her with strong focus. Looking to the servant, she ignored the powerful gaze on her. "The wound. Let me at it. I may be able to help with the blood."

She tucked her hair behind her ears. Then nodded feverishly. She could not see well now. Perhaps she was dying. It was about time. Jem, as reluctant as ever, lifted her gown to her side. His cheeks were pink but his eyes worried. "Will? Hand me that ointment in the corner." And to Tessa's surprise, the prince listened. He handed his friend the small container.

"Tessa. It'll sting. I cannot assure you that it will not hurt." He bent so close to her, his skin touched her bare arms. She held in her breath and waited long enough to feel an excruciating puncture on her side. She leaned forward suddenly in pain. It felt like poison. She gritted her teeth and she started to sob. Not just from the damn wound but from being locked like a dog. She would never see her friends. Her family. She would die a stranger, in strange lands.

Jem's hands pulled away from her. She listened to the skidding of steps but didn't open her eyes. Her hair tumbled across her wet face. She couldn't even breathe. Tessa remembered Magnus and wondered if he still thought of her. Or perhaps he was finding a means for her to escape or save his hind parts. It was sad to know that her powers would be gone soon. That she would remain ordinary. Empty. With no recollection of her life.

When she lifted her head, she realized Jem was gone. She couldn't even wipe her face. Her hands were still restrained. The bucket of water, now cold, was still there. Perhaps he had given up on her. She was a lost cause anyway. "He was called to by the king. He will be back." To her shock, the prince still stood in the corner of the tiny room, his eyes strikingly resolute.

"What are you doing here? You said you needed to check upon me. Well. Here I am. Healthy, near dying in fact. Tell your beloved father he can torture me tomorrow again to his pleasure." Her eyes were red-rimmed and her lips a full crimson.

He looked dashing in all black attire but she was reminded that he had the same stature as his father. He flicked strands of his hair away from his eyes. "Do you know the story of Lady Benevolence?" His voice was so soft she almost hesitated to answer.

"What of it?"

He settled himself across from her, his back leaning against the ruddy wall behind him. "Do you know the true ending or the one everyone seems to tell?"

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "There is one ending. What do you speak of?"

William stared at her. "Lady Benevolence was a kind woman. Respected by all. Beautiful with long hair like silk and lips so full, it was a wonder why she spoke so little." Tessa noticed that he was playing with something in his hand as he spoke. His tone was that of a storyteller. "She had enemies, of course. Women who envied her appearance and the lust men had when they laid their eyes on her. Men wanted her as a wife or a whore. One day, she sought out to visit her family, miles away from where she was residing. She was not thinking that day. A message had come from her older brother. Her dear mother was dying. Love blinding her, Lady Benevolence rode without someone to guide her. Villagers urged her to take someone with her. She did not listen. Stubborn woman she was. She galloped away crying as she did so for she did not want to lose her mother. Along the way, she passed a forest."

"The night was dark and the wolves howled. She found herself surrounded by bandits. They stole her virginity, made her a wench by force. Stole her belongings. Her horse. From that moment on, she grew cold. No more kindness was laced in her voice. Yet, she continued on her journey. Days passed and she entered a small house. A man opened the door along with his wife. They let her in. She rested there, quiet but concerned for her family. What she was not aware of, was that the husband and wife were part of a group that resented her home village. She did not recognize them but they knew her. They tortured her slowly. Ruined her lovely features. Lady Benevolence was no longer beautiful. She left the home scarred."

"She finally reached her family. She knocked upon the small cottage. Her body ached from traveling and her eyes were tired from crying. The door swung open and her older brother answered. He didn't recognize her. Her face had changed, her attitude towards life had transformed. He didn't let her in. The lady begged him. Cried out to him. She was estranged by her family. From then on, she was gone. No one ever caught a glimpse of her again."

Tessa watched him intently. "It is most devastating to die in foreign lands."

William lifted his fingers and tugged at a strand of his hair. "No, there is something even worse than that."

She raised her eyebrows. It was almost a whisper. "And what is that, beloved prince?" Her words were bitter.

"To live as a lost soul. Always searching, never finding." He rose and bent to face her, his breath stirring her hair. His eyes were glued to hers. Blue and never ending.

Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
